


Rukongai 1 - Naruki 0

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited, butt monkeys, lose
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles, mini-fics et courts one-shots où Ikkaku et Yumichika squattent chez Keigo et sa sœur. Avec plus ou moins de bonheur... <br/>1ère vignette : Comme à la maison. 2ème: Visite guidée. 3ème: Quelque chose qui ne marchera pas. 4ème: Soap-opera. 5ème: Duel à mort ! 6ème: Rasoir. 7ème: Bientôt Noël ? 8ème : Où Mizuho se défoule. <br/>9ème : Tranquille, jusque... <br/>10ème : Une bande de punks. <br/>11ème : Des œillades ou des œillères ?<br/>12ème : De la diplomatie (quelle horreur !)<br/>13ème : Un malheureux accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comme à la maison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi c'est toujours pareil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme à la maison  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Mizuho, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika... et Keigo qui en prend encore plein la tronche  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comme à la maison" pour Sakoni/Koliri (Avent '07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de l'arc des Arrancar  
>  **Notes :** je jure qu'un jour j'écrirai une fic _sérieuse_ avec Keigo ! _j'aime_ Keigo !! ...mais bon, j'ai d'abord beaucoup de crack à reposter avant d'en arriver là.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Faites comme chez vous, » lance Mizuho avec une œillade à Ikkaku. Elle devait dire ça avec comme intention « hey toi, considère ma chambre comme la tienne », mais, bizarrement, il n’a pas compris ça. Se comporter comme ils le feraient « chez eux », c’est, pour Ikkaku chercher s’il n’y a pas à boire, pour Yumichika inventorier les produits de beauté de son hôtesse.

Et une fois leurs repères pris, décider que les blessures de la précédente bataille sont suffisamment guéries pour qu’ils recommencent à s’entraîner. Pour eux, la défaite ne veut dire que : ils ne sont pas encore assez forts !  
Ils ne regrettent qu’une chose : « On serait vraiment à la maison, on aurait des copains à inviter pour se battre. Pas que tu sois un mauvais partenaire, mais…  
\- Ouais, un peu de variété ne ferait pas de mal. »

Mais la seule « variété » qu’ils ont sous la main, c’est cette fille qui les regarde se battre, fascinée, et se demande ce qui marcherait le mieux, si elle peut tenter le coup de la frêle demoiselle à protéger admirative devant un-homme-un-vrai, ou si au contraire s’inscrire elle-même à des cours d’arts martiaux l’impressionnerait favorablement. Yumichika rejette cette possibilité.

« Au fait, y’avait pas aussi un garçon, dans cette baraque ? celui qui nous a montré le chemin ?  
\- Un « garçon » ? bah, il était laid. Et il n’avait pas l’air fort. »  
Ikkaku ignore la première affirmation mais acquiesce à la deuxième. Cette possibilité-là non plus n’est pas valable.  
« …On peut toujours tenter de retrouver Ichigo, sinon ? »


	2. Visite guidée... jusque dans le panier à linge ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en dit des choses bêtes quand on est ému...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Visite guidée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Mizuho et Keigo, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika ; mention de Komamura Sajin  
>  **Genre :** encore du beau nawak  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "panier à linge" pour Sakoni/Koliri (post Noël ’07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : encore et toujours le début de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Mizuho avait été tellement impressionnée que, non contente d’avoir invité ces deux garçons à rester, elle avait aboyé après Keigo pour le renvoyer chercher des boissons, pour quatre cette fois, et s’était mise en devoir de leur faire faire le tour de la maison.

« Ma chambre, là. Ici la salle de bains, les toilettes, le panier pour le linge sale… »

Ikakku suivait tout ça sans y prêter grande attention, Yumichika observait la décoration d’un œil critique. Keigo ronchonnait…  
« Rappelle-moi, c’est pas toi qui avais horreur des tâches ménagères ? Tu as changé d’avis, tu es prête à te transformer en Cendrillon comme ça ? »

…sans que personne ne lui prête attention, ni sa sœur ni leurs « invités », chacun perdu dans son propre train de pensée :

« C’est marrant, ce truc ressemble au casque de Komamura. J’ai toujours pensé que ce garçon avait vraiment mauvais goût. »


	3. Trucs de gonzesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais c'est la louze, quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trucs de gonzesses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku et Asano Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** soap-opera  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Ikkaku et Mizuho » pour Sakoni/Koliri (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : toujours pareil avec ces persos-là   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

« Il faudra que tu lui dises, à un moment ou l’autre, que tu ne veux pas d’elle, quand même.

\- Mais sa famille nous héberge, elle nous nourrit et prend soin de nous.

\- Et elle te rend maboul ! Dis-lui, bon sang, qu’elle est trop moche et trop faible pour pouvoir t’intéresser. Qu’une fille, ça doit être une fleurette fragile qu’on courtise de loin et qui se tient à carreau le reste du temps, ou alors quelqu’un de tellement bourrin qu’on ne remarque pas que ça n’est pas un homme.

\- He ben t’as qu’à lui dire toi-même, si ça t’ennuie tant, na.

\- Je ne m’abaisserai pas à discuter de cela avec elle.

\- Alors ne te plains pas !

\- C’est toi qui es à plaindre, dans cette histoire.

\- Justement, c’est mon problème.

\- Sauf que ça pourrit la vie à tout le monde !

\- À toi surtout. Bon, moi, je retourne m’entraîner. Occupe-toi de ces trucs de gonzesses si tu veux, moi ça m’est égal. »


	4. Un soap-opera à la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Mizuho tombe fortuitement sur Ikkaku et Yumichika ensemble et où Keigo, en gentil petit frère, doit ramasser les pots cassés... avec plus ou moins de bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un _soap opera_ à la maison  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Asano Keigo, Asano Mizuho ; Mizuho - > Ikkaku et Ikkaku/Yumichika  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** la première partie, c'est le résultat d'un mème à drabbles ; la suite... c'était son brouillon, en fait, que j'ai voulu garder.  
>  **Prompt :** Mizuho  & Ikkaku/Yumichika, « dure réalisation… » pour Sakoni/Koliri (Avent '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : what-if quelque part au début de l'arc des Arrancar ou hypothétiquement à la fin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Un homme qui entretient son corps, c’est vraiment admirable ! Avoir ce mec splendide – et son ami excentrique, aussi - qui pratiquaient des kata au milieu de son salon était sans conteste la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Asano Mizuho de toute sa vie.

Elle avait sans doute quelque chose de plus ou moins urgent à aller faire, au moment où elle passait devant ce salon et les avait surpris en plein entraînement. Mais quoi que ce fût, elle l’oublia aussitôt et resta figée sur place à admirer leurs mouvements.  
Avec eux, avec _lui_ , le combat ressemblait presque à une danse. Ressemblait vraiment à une danse. Ressemblait…  
L’autre le collait de très près. L’autre posait ses mains à des endroits bien audacieux pour corriger une position. L’autre gardait ses mains sur le corps d’Ikkaku bien longtemps après avoir rectifié un mouvement. Ça ressemblait presque à… ça ressemblait… ça…

Avec l’impression que le couloir partait en petits morceaux autour d’elle, elle recula doucement d’un pas, puis de deux. De très loin derrière les images imprimées sur ses rétines, elle eut le réflexe de mettre le cap sur le seul endroit de la maison où personne ne prêterait attention à un hurlement à pleins poumons, de rage, de désespoir et d’incompréhension : la chambre de Keigo.

*

Réviser ? ‘Z’en avaient de bonnes, les profs. En rentrant de classe, Asano Keigo n’avait en général qu’une envie : larguer son sac de classe et son contenu avec. Il n’avait pas la motivation de Chad, Ichigo ou Conrad pour les études. Bon, il n’était pas bon élève, et alors ? ça arrivait à des gens très bien. Même Mizuiro était content avec ses notes moyennes.  
Mais bon… quand ‘faut y aller, ‘faut y aller. Même si à contrecœur, il sortit courageusement ses notes, ses manuels, son courage, et tenta de s’enfoncer dans le crâne les leçons pour le test prochain.

Et forcément, la loi de l’emmerdement maximal, incarnée par sa sœur aînée, vint le déranger au moment où il commençait juste à comprendre la logique du jour. Mizuho se dirigea sur la chambre de son frère d’un pas décidé, ouvrit la porte d’un geste brusque, hurla un bon coup de toutes ses forces et referma la porte tout aussi brusquement avant de tourner les talons.

Keigo, tombé à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise, mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de sa frayeur et à admettre qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal qui méritait pareil traitement, nom de nom !  
Cependant, quand il fit irruption dans la chambre de Mizuho pour lui demander des comptes, ce fut pour la trouver prostrée dans un coin, serrant un coussin contre elle, le regard fixe.

Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et se mit à devoir de protester haut et fort :  
« C’était quoi ce cirque ? »  
Pour toute réponse, elle leva des yeux désespérés sur lui.  
« Tu as vu… ?  
\- Vu _quoi_ ? Nan. Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu es venue gueuler dans ma chambre, comme ça ?  
\- C’était le seul endroit où je pouvais… _ils_ sont dans le salon.  
\- Ils ? »

Ah. Leurs deux squatteurs. Mais ça n’était pas une explication logique, ça. Si Mizuho était tombée sur eux en train de faire les andouilles, de quelque manière que ce soit, elle aurait tenté de se joindre à eux et de faire du charme à Ikkaku. Mais visiblement, ça n’était pas le cas. Y avait-il une autre explication, alors ? _Pense, Keigo_ : que ferait Mizuiro dans une situation pareille ?

« Et, hum, pardon de demander, mais… ?  
\- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » demanda-t-elle, rageuse.  
Non. Non, non, non. Partez, images mentales, pensa Keigo. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Ni en dessin ni en vrai ni en imagination.  
« Tu es sûre de n’avoir pas confondu ? mal interprété un mouvement ? ou… »

Au vu du regard noir qu’elle lui lança, il préféra battre en retraite.  
« O…K. Bon, euh, j’te laisse. J’ai des révisions à finir, bredouilla-t-il. Et, euh, évite de t’entretuer avec Yumichika ce soir, le catch féminin c’est marrant à la télé mais pas en live avec ma sœur.  
\- Crétin, » beugla-t-elle, balançant son coussin après lui.

Keigo referma délicatement la porte. Oui, bon, ça n’était pas la réplique la plus adéquate, il en convenait lui-même mais, que voulez-vous, le tact était quelque chose dont il manquait. Et il fallait bien qu’il _dise_ quelque chose, quand même, au lieu de la laisser se morfondre comme ça…


	5. Question d'honneur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumichika ne se laissera pas faire, dans aucun domaine !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Question d'honneur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo ; avec Asano Mizuho et Ayasegawa Yumichika off-screen  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "affrontement au sommet" pour Sakoni/Koliri lors d'un mème à drabbles (avril '08)  
>  **Avertissement :** interprété de façon nawak  
>  **Continuité :** encore et toujours le début de l'arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Le bizarre et le tragiquement absurde font partie depuis longtemps de l’univers de Keigo. C’est encore pire depuis que ces deux zouaves ont emménagé chez lui. On dirait qu’ils repoussent toujours plus loin les limites du « pas normal ».

Horreur du jour : trouver Ikkaku prostré dans le couloir, non loin de la salle de bain, à marmonner des trucs sans queue ni tête sur le sens des réalités… dans une belle imitation de Keigo lui-même après un râteau mémorable. Et question pathétique, il s’y connaît.

« Euh… ça va ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Ikkaku lui jette un regard noir. Personne ne doit être témoin d’un Onzième Division dépassé par les événements. Jamais. Si tu parles de ça, j’te tue, disent ses yeux.  
Keigo recule instinctivement de deux pas.  
« Euh… hum. Ma sœur est là ?  
\- Là-dedans, avec Yumichika. »

Face à l’ahurissement de Keigo, Ikkaku explique, avec une grimace :  
« Elle a voulu me traîner à un rendez-vous. Yumichika n’a pas apprécié sa tenue et lui a dit que même un boudin ne devrait pas sortir fringuée et maquillée comme ça. Elle n’a pas apprécié, et depuis… je crois qu’ils font un concours.  
\- Mais, mais, mais…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Yumichika est un mec. Alors comment ça un concours ? de fringage/maquillage pour un rendez- vous ? »

Il ne fallait pas demander ça, Keigo…  
« Il n’accepte pas qu’on critique son sens de l’esthétique et il ne fuira jamais un combat. Même contre quelqu’un qu’il considère comme battu d’avance. Maintenant, dis-moi qu’il reste de l’alcool fort quelque part dans cette baraque ? »


	6. Un côté positif à tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Yumichika fait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et cherche un côté positif à séjourner chez les Asano. Et ce qu'il trouve... n'est pas exactement du goût d'Ikkaku, disons. Mais ça aurait dû, pourtant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un côté positif à tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika ; indices de Mizuho/Ikkaku et de Yumichika/Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** general/humour crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "rasoir" pour 31_jours (16 juin '09)  
>  ~~ **Avertissements :** des poils ?~~  
>  **Continuité :** tomes 24/25, pas spoilant en soi.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose de positif à notre séjour chez cette espèce de folle, admit Yumichika, mettant le plus possible de sa mauvaise foi de côté.  
\- Ah ouais ? »  
Ikkaku, toujours vêtu d'un des horribles tee-shirts prêtés par la petite mam'zelle Asano, aurait aimé se permettre un avis différent : selon ses critères supporter ses goûts douteux était un prix à payer plutôt élevé en échange du gîte et du couvert, et jusqu'ici il n'avait rien trouvé pour rendre le marché plus équitable. Quant à ce que _Yumichika_ pourrait trouver... il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Mais il n'avait pas ce luxe : quand Yumichika avait un avis à émettre, il le donnait, point. Et si l'on était pas d'accord avec, il fallait souvent argumenter à la force des points ou à la pointe de l'épée pour avoir le droit de protester. Et Ikkaku ne voyait plus grand intérêt depuis longtemps à se battre avec son ami.

« Sa collection de rasoirs. Les rasoirs de ce monde sont... bizarres, pas comme les nôtres, à un angle pas possible. (Et puis les siens sont de couleurs pastel de mauvais goût.) Mais maintenant que j'ai compris le truc... ils machent beaucoup mieux que mon bon vieux rasoir droit (avec lequel j'avais éventré un type il y a longtemps au Rukongai longtemps avant qu'on entre dans la Division du Capitaine Kenpachi, tu te souviens ?)  
\- Euh...  
\- Maintenant j'ai un visage et des jambes tout lisses &hearts »

Ikkaku retint un soupir, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Lalala, je vis dans un monde merveilleux où il n'y a que des combats et où les gens sont des badasses, point, pas des badasses doublés d'un sens de l'esthétique bizarre. Ou à la limite, de badasses doublés d'un sens de l'esthétique _viril_. Par exemple, pas besoin de jambes rasées de près pour exécuter une danse de combat : puisque personne ne les verra (à part le croque-mort qui se chargera de votre cadavre si jamais vous perdiez la bataille, et il s'en fichera pas mal) qui s'en souciera ?

Mais bien sûr Yumichika se fit un plaisir de pousser sa résistance à bout :  
« Tu devrais essayer, pour ton crâne.   
\- Mon crâne va très bien comme ça ! J'ai pas besoin d'utiliser des rasoirs que même toi tu qualifies de bizarroïdes et empruntés à une fille pour avoir une tête correctement rasée !  
\- Un crâne aussi lisse que des fesses de bébé ! Sans risquer de te couper ! Pas comme avec ton sabre !  
\- Je n'emploie pas mon sabre pour me raser la tête !! » ragea Ikkaku.

Puis un silence embarrassé se fit. Ikkaku se battait avec l'image mentale de Yumichika utilisant son sabre à multiples lames incurvées pour se faire les jambes, Yumichika se retenait à grand' peine de demander à Ikkaku si lui aussi avait un rasoir bien-aimé qu'il ne changerait contre rien au monde, auquel cas sa façade de gros dur en prendrait sans doute un mauvais coup.

« Ouiii... je comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie de partager les affaires de cette fille.  
\- Et pourquoi toi tu les lui as empruntées, en premier lieu ?  
\- Bah. Elle t'a explicitement offert tout ce qu'elle possédait, et ce qui est à toi est à moi aussi, non ? Autant en profiter.  
\- Mouais. Hum. Elle n'est pas au courant que tu les lui as pris, je suppose.  
\- Ben non, pourquoi j'irais lui demander ? »   
Yumichika fit la moue. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait catalogué cette malchanceuse Mizuho comme « beurk ».  
« Ben j'espère qu'elle ne s'en apercevra pas... »  
Yumichika rejeta cette inquiétude comme complètement superflue :  
« Sinon, il suffira de lui dire que c'est toi qui les as pris pour te raser le crâne, ça passera comme un sabre bien aiguisé à travers un abdomen trop gras, et elle t'en offrira même un neuf, je parie.  
\- Mais arrête avec cette obsession de rasage de crâne !  
\- Pourquoi ? Il est bien, ton crâne &hearts »

Ikkaku se détourna en ronchonnant, cachant un début de rougissement pas très viril.  
« C'est pas une raison pour en parler autant, bougonna-t-il. Imagine qu' _elle_ débarque et t'entende.  
\- Oh, bon... »


	7. Bientôt Noël !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui va bien arriver pendant cet hiver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bientôt Noël !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Asano Mizuho - > Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo/AyasegawaYumichika ?  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Noël avec les deux squatteurs" pour Sakoni/Koliri (Avent '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : je ne me souviens pluuus, quelque part vers le début de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

« Dis, Keigo ? tes copains, là, ils comptent rester encore longtemps ? »  
Il y a longtemps que Keigo a renoncé à protester quand sa sœur qualifie les deux zouaves qu’il s’est vu contraint de ramener chez lui de « ses » copains. Elle n’écoute jamais, et puis, il leur faut bien une justification au fait qu’ils squattent là : il s’y est résigné.

« Euh… ils ont parlé d’une affaire qui pourrait se prolonger jusqu’à l’hiver… mais ils ne m’ont pas donné de date précise. Aaah, j’me suis fait complètement avoir par ces voyous, ces squatteurs, qui sait combien de temps ils vont encore rester là !  
\- Oh, ta gueule. Ça veut dire qu’ils pourraient encore rester jusqu’à Noël, alors ?  
\- Mais oui ! Aaaaah, mais quelle catastrophe, ils pourraient vraiment squatter si longtemps ! »

Sans prêter attention aux lamentations de son frère –elle les supporte depuis près de quinze ans après tout- Mizuho se prend à chantonner de contentement, toute à ses propres projets. Keigo en reste comme deux ronds de flan :

« Et c’est tout l’effet que ça te fait ? Ils squattent notre salon, notre frigo, notre console, et toi…  
\- Mais vois donc le bon côté des choses : on aura quelqu’un avec qui passer Noël.  
\- Parle pour toi !  
\- T’es vraiment pas imaginatif, mon pauvre, soupire-t-elle. Je veux passer Noël avec Ikkaku pour copain, alors t’as intérêt à ne pas me gêner, et son pote efféminé non plus d’ailleurs. Tiens, ‘z’avez qu’à passer Noël ensemble vous aussi, ça fera d’une pierre deux coups. »

Mizuho se bouche les oreilles pour se replonger à loisir dans sa rêverie « Noël romantique avec un petit ami classe », sans entendre les hurlements apocalyptiques de Keigo. Ce qu’il peut être bruyant, quand même, parfois…


	8. Mizuho vs Keigo, Bouc émissaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Mizuho se défoule sur son frère qui n'y est pourtant pour rien dans ses histoires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bouc émissaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Keigo et Mizuho ; mention de Mizuho/Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** violent  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Le Capitaine sourit : « Lâchez Détritus. »"  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre ’09 chez Drakys)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar mais genre il y a longtemps maintenant ?  
>  **Avertissement :** violence verbale - je ne pense pas que Mizuho soit vraiment une folle dangereuse, mais la déception et la colère peuvent obscurcir son jugement, hein.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Détritus, va. Déchet. Rebut. T’es vraiment bon à rien ! » beugle Mizuho, ponctuant chaque exclamation d’un geste violent – qu’elle manque le plus souvent : à force, Keigo a pris l’habitude d’esquiver les coups de pantoufle ou de cahier plutôt bien.   
« Heeeeey ! Mais c’est pas ma faute ! » proteste-t-il.

Sa sœur rage de plus belle :

« Si je t’ai demandé de faire en sorte que ton copain séduise Yumichika c’était pas pour qu’il embarque _aussi_ Ikkaku !  
\- Mais je ne suis pas responsable des agissements de Mizuirooo ! Et puis c’était ton idée d’abord ! Je ne suis qu’une victime innocente dans cette histoire ! »


	9. Mizuho, Ikkaku, Yumichika - Rejets de la société

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais enfin ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas recommandables !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des rejets de la société  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #13 « Punk » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/guerre d'hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux types ont fait irruption dans le foyer Asano, l’un avec le crâne rasé, pieds nus, toujours une grossièreté à la bouche et un sabre même en bois à la ceinture : l’image même du voyou ; l’autre apparemment plus poli mais avec un maquillage hors normes sur le visage et crachant quand même des impertinences sur un ton faussement sirupeux. Un rejet flagrant de la bonne société !  
Et Mizuho s’amourache aussitôt du premier. Une fille qui avait été tellement normale jusqu’ici… est-elle donc entrée dans une période rebelle qu’elle n’ose pas encore vivre pleinement, va-t-elle les imiter ?


	10. Keigo - Bousculé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben oui quoi c'est embêtant à la fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le bousculer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et les squatteurs chez lui  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #11, « Dérangé » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/guerre d'hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ses amis ont souvent traité – sans méchanceté – Keigo de bizarre, comme quoi de toute la classe c’est lui qui tournait le moins rond. Il reconnaît qu’il lui arrive d’être un peu fou-fou, parce que zut, l’enthousiasme de la jeunesse, tout ça, si on ne profite pas de ces années-là avant de devoir rentrer dans une boîte c’est juste trop triste.

Mais depuis qu’il a ses nouveaux, hum amis, invités, squatteurs, à la maison, tout à coup il estime que jusqu’ici sa vie était parfaitement normale et que c’est depuis qu’on a bousculé sa tranquillité qu’elle ne l’est plus.


	11. Mizuko & Ikkaku - Œillères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelles sont ses chances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des œillades et des œillères   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Mizuho → Madarame Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #49, « aveugle » d’après fanwork100   
> **Note :** sûr, ç’aurait été facile d’écrire sur Tôsen, mais je me suis promis de privilégier les résidents du monde humain  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mizuho n’est pas aveugle : elle se rend bien compte que le grand beau gars qu’elle a autorisé à rester chez eux sur un coup de cœur ne lui rend pas ses sentiments. Son coup de foudre était irrationnel et à sens unique, mais elle renonce pas pour autant. Elle espère toujours que la patience et la raison pourront créer une affection réciproque. Elle pourrait le séduire en étant gentille, serviable, naturelle. (Elle sait aussi qu’elle n’est pas sexy ; tant pis.)  
Mais elle ne réalise pas à quel point ses chances sont nulles – elle ne veut pas savoir.


	12. Yumichika vs Mizuho - Accident domestique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh quelle malheureuse maladresse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Accident domestique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** G / K  
>  **Gradation :** un peu crack  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #80, « Oops… » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Oh quelle malheureuse maladresse ! Quel malencontreux hasard ! Quel drame que Yumichika soit si peu doué avec la technologie moderne du monde des humains et que leur généreuse hôtesse ne lui ait pas mieux expliqué comment se servir au mieux de toutes les commodités de la salle d’eau… et c’est ainsi que par mégarde, il noya et ruina complètement tous ses produits cosmétiques, ainsi que les vêtements de rechange qu’elle avait soigneusement choisi pour les faire porter à Ikkaku. Ils vont être obligés de se montrer au naturel, tous autant qu’ils sont.   
…À la réflexion, c’est peut-être une erreur…


	13. Ikkaku & Mizuho - Ligne étroite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une danse compliquée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une ligne étroite   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** vague angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #72, « Funambule » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Madarame Ikkaku se retrouve sur le fil.   
Sa recherche de la puissance l’a mené jusqu’au bankai mais ça ne soit pas se savoir, ou on le bombardera capitaine… d’une autre division.   
Dans la sienne, il renifle qu’il y a quelque chose de pas net avec les techniques de Yumichika non plus et il doit faire très attention à ne rien découvrir accidentellement dessus, sans pour autant donner l’impression de l’éviter ou de l’ignorer.   
Et le voilà obligé de jouer avec les sentiments de leur hôtesse sans les froisser… bordel, il a pourtant pas signé pour faire de la diplomatie !


End file.
